la création du couple Heero&Duo
by misao girl
Summary: 2nd rencontre entre le perfect soldier et le shinigami revisitée par une folle!7ème chapitre up! J'ai finalement décidé de faire une suiteenjoy
1. la création du couple heero&duo 1

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:pô à moi!!!meuh!!!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple:1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur  
  
la création du couple heero&duo  
  
(ou le délire d'1 fanfikeuse complétement tordue et en mal d'inspiration)  
  
  
  
1ére partie:1ère rencontre revue et corrigée(moment où Duo va sauver Heero des méchants d'Oz après lui avoir tiré dessus)  
  
-Besoin d'un coup de main beau-gosse?  
  
-...  
  
-Bah alors!!!Oz t'as coupé la langue mon chou?  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Hein quoi tu peux répéter paske là j'ai pas tout compris!!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là baka?  
  
-D'un ne me parle pas avec ce ton méprisant  
  
*tiens il connait ce mot fut la pensée d'Heero*.  
  
-De deux remercie-moi pour avoir la gentillesse de venir sauver ton bôôôô p'tit cul et de trois ça veut dire quoi "baka"?  
  
-ça veut dire idiot en jap.  
  
-ah bon d'accord!   
  
le temps que l'info arrive au cerveau   
  
-eh non mais c'est quoi ses manières,on traite pas son sauveur d'idiot,le sermonna Duo.Non mais je vous jure!T'es vraiment un cas!Et t'es surtout hyper sexy attaché à cette table sans défense.*Oh mon esprit divague là,j'pense à des trucs pas très catholiques*.Enfin bon j'suis venu pour te sortir d'ici mais à une seule condition *brillante mon idée,très,très brillante*  
  
-Quelle condition?  
  
-Un baiser.  
  
-Un quoi!!??  
  
-Tu as très bien compris.Tu m'intrigues,c'est normal que j'veuilles te posséder.  
  
-Non mais ça va pas!!Tu devrais plutôt te dépêcher de me libérer avant qu'on se fasse prendre espèce d'obsédé!!  
  
-T'es vraiment pas drôle comme gars!  
  
-Omae o korosu!  
  
-Ce qui veut dire?  
  
-Je vais te tuer.  
  
-De plus en plus aimable ce garçon!!  
  
-Dépêche-toi de me délivrer!  
  
-Et mon baiser?  
  
-C'est hors de question!  
  
-Dans ce cas j'te laisse.Bye mon chou,dit-il en lui tournant le dos(histoire de lui montrer son bô p'tit cul)  
  
*c'est qu'il serait capable de le faire ce baka!*  
  
-Attends j'accepte *après tout ça va pas être désagrable,il est vraiment sexy*  
  
-Ah enfin t'es têtu dans ton genre.  
  
  
  
Une fois après avoir tué la moitié des gardes,après avoir causé de nombreuses explosions,nos 2 héros étaient enfin dehors.   
  
-Suis-moi beau-gosse j't'emmène chez moi au moins on y sera en sécurité.  
  
-J'ai vraiment le choix?*en plus je crois pas que j'y serais en sécurité avec un obsédé comme lui!!*  
  
-Vu que tu es blessé et recherché non.En fait...  
  
-Quoi encore?  
  
-Ma récompense,t'as pas oublié?  
  
Heero s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Duo et au dernier moment l'embrassa sur la joue.   
  
-Voilà satisfait?  
  
-Nannn c'est de la tricheuh!!   
  
-Tu n'avais pas spécifier quel genre de baiser.   
  
-Bah t'es messant,hee-chan!!Mais fais attention je ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur!!  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra!  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	2. les sentiments du soldat parfait

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:pô à moi!!!meuh!!!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple:1&2  
  
notes:pov de Heero puis de Duo  
  
merci à Sugarhighsquirrel et à mimi yuy(c'est grace à toi que je suis publiée ici!!merci^__^) pour leur reviews  
  
la création du couple heero&duo  
  
(ou le délire d'1 fanfikeuse complétement tordue et en mal d'inspiration)  
  
2ème partie: Comment le soldat parfait a pris conscience de ses sentiments envers Duo (POV d'Heero)   
  
Ce fut notre première "conversation".Depuis lors des millions de disputes ont suivi comme vous pouvez l'imaginer.Depuis la fin de la guerre,il y a 2 ans,je n'ai revu aucun pilote pourtant ils me manquent tous surtout toi Duo mais chacun a fait son bout de chemin.C'est la vie qui veut ça.Pendant la guerre Duo s'est beaucoup rapproché de moi,il est devenu un coéquipier fiable et un ami fidèle,il a également réussi à me dégeler.Je me souviens encore de sa joie lorsque je lui ai souri pour la première fois:nous n'avions pas de mission depuis un moment alors pour m'apprendre à profiter de la vie,il m'a amené au ciné puis à la pizzeria puis enfin au parc d'attraction;il m'a fait faire tout le parc ausi bien le train fantôme que la grande roue.Je me suis beaucoup amusé même si au début je ne l'ai pas montré car je n'arrétais pas de râler pour la forme.Mais au bout d'un moment je me suis détendu,j'ai eu l'impression de vivre l'enfance que je n'ai jamais eu.Alors qu'on s'était arrêter pour prendre une glace avant d'affronter les autres jeux je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant gesticuler de tous les côtés pour montrer sa joie de passer cette journée près de moi.Bien sûr il a remarqué mon sourire,l'événement du siècle d'après lui ,et il m'a dit:"wouah!!Mr Heero Yui,j'suis un soldat parfait et j'le fait bien comprendre à tous ceux qui m'emmerde,ce Heero-là sait sourire!!Pourquoi j'ai pas mon appareil photo!!Putain les copains vont jamais me croire!!Hee-chan va falloir sourire plus souvent ça te rend super sexy!!"En se rendant compte de sa dernière réplique il avait rougi ce qui m'a fait rire et il m'a suivi dans mon fou-rire.Jamais je n'oublierais ce jour,le jour où je me suis senti vivant pour la première fois,le jour où j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais être heureux que si Duo était à mes côtés.Cette conclusion a changé à ma vie,je me suis senti perdu.Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation alors j'ai décidé de demander conseil à la personne qui m'a élevé:le professeur J.Bien sûr j'appréhendais sa réaction au moment où je lui dirais quel est mon problème mais il fallait trouvé une solution car je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur ma mission.Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui,je voulais le protéger,je le désirais ardemment et ça le Dr J l'a bien compris lors de notre entretien.   
  
A suivre  
  
Bonus:  
  
journal du shinigami   
  
17 août :ma journée au parc d'attraction avec Hee-chan  
  
Cher journal,aujourd'hui s'est produit un miracle.En effet j'ai réussi à convaincre hee-chan de sortir un peu pour s'aérer l'esprit ce qu'il a accepté,vous vous rendez compte Mr le perfect soldier,je me concentre sur mes missions et le reste peut attendre, a accepté de sortir et avec moi en plus!!Bien sûr c'est une sortie amicale mais c'est mieux que rien!!Faut pas demander la lune non plus!!En tout cas on s'est bien amusé et il m'a souri.Et oui Heero sait sourire,ça m'a mis sur le cul en plus il est trop sexy quand il sourit!!Je le trouve trop beau d'habitude mais alors il est irrésistible quand il sourit,j'étais tellement abasourdi que j'ai sorti la méga gaffe:j'ai dit à voix haute qu'il était sexy et quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai rougi comme une collégienne heureusement Heero n'a fait aucun commentaire,il a juste ri de ma bourde.Je suis content qu'il ne se soit pas senti vexé ou dégouté.J'aimerais qu'il se comporte plus souvent comme ça,je pense que cette facette de sa personnalité est celle qui a survécu à la guerre et à son entrainement,c'est celle du vrai Heero Yui.Je peux maintenant espérer qu'Heero ne se referme plus sur lui-même et qu'il veuille bien se confier à moi.Tout d'abord je veux devenir son ami puis avec un petit coup de main du destin et de mon Quatrounet je pourrais être plus à ses yeux.Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui en espérant que j'ai d'autres bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer d'ici peu. 


	3. la séance de psychanalyse

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:pô à moi!!!meuh!!!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple:1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur   
  
la création du couple heero&duo  
  
(ou le délire d'1 fanfikeuse complétement tordue et en mal d'inspiration)  
  
3ème partie:flashback:la séance de psychanalyse  
  
ou comment faire en sorte que J saigne du nez sans le cogner  
  
-Professeur J?  
  
-Oui Heero?  
  
-J'ai un problème,puis-je vous parler?  
  
-*Quoi mon soldat parfait a un problème?C'est impossible!  
  
-Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir le régler seul?  
  
-Non j'ai déjà essayé.J'ai longtemps réfléchi mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de solution.  
  
-Très bien mon petit dans ce cas allonges-toi sur le canapé,on va faire une séance de psychanalyse.  
  
-Bien Dr J.  
  
  
  
Le Dr J prit un petit carnet et s'assit sur une chaise pour écouter Heero qui ne semblait pas trouver les mots pour expliquer son problème.*Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir l'aider pensa J*  
  
-Bon dis-moi où se situe le problème.  
  
-Un bug dans mon entrainement.  
  
-C'est impossible.Je t'ai parfaitement entrainé,j'ai fait de toi le soldat parfait!PARFAIT!  
  
-Euh...oui sauf dans un domaine.  
  
-Lequel?  
  
-Les relations avec les autres.  
  
-Hein?  
  
-J'ai une relation étrange avec un de mes coéquipiers.  
  
-02?  
  
-En effet comment le savez-vous?  
  
-02 est la cause de tous mes problèmes,il m'énerve ce soldat de pacotille!!et voilà qu'il s'attaque à ma création,mon chef-d'oeuvre,ma chair et mon sang!  
  
-Vous divaguez professeur!  
  
-Ah oui pardon!Où en étions-nous?  
  
-Je vous parlais des rapports que j'entretiens avec 02.  
  
-Hum hum continue.  
  
-Eh bien je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant d'une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime...(Paul Verlaine)Ah non là c'est moi qui divague(misaogirl:à vrai dire c'est moi qui divague).Donc je fais souvent ce rêve étrange dans lequel je n'arrive pas à dormir,je me lève en direction de la salle de bain et quand je passe devant le lit de Duo je vois que ce baka est quasiment en train de s'étouffer avec ses couvertures alors j'entreprends de le déméler de ce fouillis.Quand j'y parviens enfin,après une lutte acharnée et héroique,je me rend compte qu'il est tout nu.Comme il est allongé sur le ventre,je peux admirer son sublime petit cul bien ferme et bien musclé.Tout va bien professeur,vous êtes tout rouge?  
  
-Non ça va,continue.  
  
-Bien je parlais donc de son postérieur.Alors ensuite je l'ai retourné pour admirer toute la marchandise.Et là devant ce corps magnifique je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je lui ai sauté dessus.A ce moment là,Duo s'est réveillé et à commencé à paniquer et à me pousser mais j'ai réussi à attraper ses mains et je l'ai plaqué sur le lit.Je lui ai dit qu'il allait apprécier ce qui allait suivre et que si ce n'était pas le cas moi j'apprécierais tout de même,il a encore tenté de se débattre mais je suis bien plus fort que lui,je suis le meilleur,le soldat parfait!!ah ah ah(rire démoniaque à cause d'1 surplus de caféine tout comme l'auteuse)  
  
-oui et c'est moi qui t'es entrainé,dis J,en faisant le V de la victoire.*J'aurais tout de même préféré que mon soldat parfait ne soit pas un violeur en herbe!pensa J* Ensuite que s'est-il passé?  
  
-J'ai commencé par l'embrasser fougeusement puis j'ai dévoré son cou puis léché son torse.J'ai ensuite suçé avidemment ses tétons et chatouillé son nombril puis je suis descendu au niveau de son entrejambe où j'ai pris en bouche son membre et j'ai exercé des va-et-viens puis j'ai  
  
-STOP!!  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas Dr J?Vous saignez du nez!  
  
-J'ai trouvé ton problème,il est clair que tu es attiré par 02 ce qui est normal chez un adolescent en pleine croissance.Tes hormones se déchainent alors voilà:à mon avis 02 ressent la même chose que toi alors tu vas aller le voir et lui faire connaitre tes sentiments.  
  
-Je ne peux pas,je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments.Vous me l'avez d'ailleurs interdit.  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas saute lui dessus comme dans ton rêve.Fais ce que tu veux mais mettez-vous ensemble.  
  
-OK,il faudra qu'on recommence ce genre de séance.  
  
*oh mon dieu sauvez-moi pensa J*   
  
end or maybe not...ça dépend de vous 


	4. l'espoir fait vivre

auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer : pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur   
  
review:   
Kyo2: merci beaucoup!!j'adore ton surnom(ah kyo de fruits basket...ça y est je délire, c'est pas grave....)  
  
Chris52: ravie que ça t'ai fait rire c'est fait pour ça(moi aussi j'étais morte de rire quand je l'ai écrit et j'étais dans le bus, imagine la scène!!)  
  
Lylou: et oui c'est moi le chef et pour votre plus grand bonheur je remet ça!  
  
Lou: voivi la suite mais cette fois pas de J(bah oui il est mort, la guerre est finie depuis 2 ans!cf début chapitre 2)  
  
Yami-rose: désolée pas de J dans celui ci, je pensais pas qu'il était si populaire!!  
  
Pitchoune Z: yataaa!!!!!t'as remarqué le vers de la verlaine!!!!je suis contente!!!je sens que je vais plus souvent parler de J! Et oui ma force c'est ma folie, je confirme moi aussi avec un V de la victoire!!!  
  
Deathslave: tout d'abord j'adore ton surnom!!!! surtout quand on a le beau Duo comme shinigami!!! Et oui J est OOC mais c'est marqué au début de la fic(enfin y'a écrit OOC, je me foule pas)  
  
Lian Landra: kikou ma fidèle lectrice qui se fait rare ces derniers temps(méchante tu m'abandonnes!!)Bon comme tu le sais j'ai lu ce que tu m'as envoyé et je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pense donc une chose de réglé. Ah ah le fantasme du baiser bah ça m'est venu tout seul comme ça(j'ai de bonnes idées parfois)et pareil pour la séance de torture non de psy...(j'étais inspirée pour cette fic!)  
  
Yuna-chan02: mici^__^ Voilà la suite !enjoy!!  
  
bon je pense avoir oublié personne si c'est le cas dites le moi!!  
  
**NOTE IMPORTANTE**: c'est la suite directe du chapitre 2 quand Heero est perdu dans ses pensées, le chapitre 3(séance de psy) est un flashback ne l'oubliez pas sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre.  
  
  


                            **_   la création du couple heero&duo_**  
             (**ou le délire d'1 fanfikeuse complètement tordue et en mal d'inspiration)**  
  
  


  
  
**4ème partie :** _L'espoir fait vivre_  
  
  
  _Heero était perdu dans ses pensées, assis à la terrasse d'un café, regardant sans   
  
vraiment les voir les passants qui allaient et venaient, certains pressés, d'autres se   
  
promenant tranquillement en profitant du soleil radieux de cette chaude voire  
  
caniculaire journée d'août. Il faisait pas moins de 38 degrés et même le soldat   
  
parfait  avait du mal à faire abstraction de cette chaleur. Il portait une chemise   
  
blanche, devenue transparente à cause de la transpiration [_bave !! Bave !! Oups faut   
  
que je nettoies mon clavier !!] _et un jean souple mais moulant [_euh ça existe ça ? Bah   
  
on s'en fiche...] _Il avait laissé ouvert les trois premiers boutons _[de son jean ! non je   
  
rigole !! hentai!!] _de sa chemise [_oh my god ! J'vais m'évanouir ! Et c'est reparti pour   
  
un re- nettoyage de clavier !!] _tellement la chaleur l'accablait [aller pas prendre _  
  
Hee-chan pour un exhibitionniste... quoique c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais !] _Il   
  
avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs, repensait à la guerre, à ses coéquipiers...ou plutôt   
  
ex-coéquipiers...mais seul lui était responsable, c'est lui qui était parti sans laisser   
  
d'adresse, brouillant toutes les pistes qui pouvaient mener ses compagnons   
  
jusqu'à lui.  Il était le seul responsable et l'assumait même s'il priait chaque jour   
  
pour qu'il retrouve un de ses compagnons au coin d'une rue... Mais il savait que ça   
  
n'arrivera pas... deux ans s'étaient écoulés... c'était trop tard. Il devrait avec ses   
  
regrets car oui il regrettait... il regrettait d'avoir été lâche, de ne pas avoir su leur   
  
dire ce qu'il désirait. Il ne leur avait pas dit que seul eux étaient sa famille, que seul   
  
eux comptaient... non il ne leur avait pas dit. Il avait préféré fuir... fuir ses amis...fuir   
  
son amour.   
_  
*Je me demande souvent ce qu'ils sont devenus... Quatre a du reprendre l'entreprise  
  
familiale et Trowa, le cirque. Mais sont-ils ensemble ? Je me souviens qu'il y avait un  
  
lien très particulier qui les unissait. Ont-ils eu le courage, contrairement à moi, de saisir   
  
leur chance ? Je l'espère sincèrement pour eux, ils le méritent et sont faits l'un pour  
  
l'autre. Et Wufei ? Le dragon est-il avec Sally ? Sûrement avec le rentre-dedans qu'elle  
  
lui faisait. J'espère qu'il a pu oublier son passé, sa défunte femme et qu'il profite de sa  
  
vie. Peut-être a t'il des enfants... Le fier dragon transformé en papa poule !! Ce serait si  
  
bien s'ils étaient tous heureux... Mais il reste Duo... qu'est-il devenu ? Nous étions  
  
devenus amis, la guerre rapprochant les gens. Il doit m'en vouloir mais comment  
  
pouvais-je lui expliquer ce que je ressentais et ressens encore sans trahir notre   
  
amitié ? Duo tu me manques tant. J'espère que tu es heureux. Tu dois sûrement être   
  
avec Hilde, j'espère qu'elle s'occupe bien de toi. Je l'ai toujours admiré car elle a le   
  
Même caractère que toi, une battante qui ne renonce jamais. Duo...tu me manques. *  
  
  
_Le jeune homme arrêta soudain son introspection._  
  
*Non ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai du rêver ! Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était   
  
forcément quelqu'un d'autre...*  
  
_Il se leva précipitamment de table sans oublier de payer l'addition au passage et  
  
courut essayant de se frayer un passage parmi la foule.  
_  
*Cela ne peut pas être lui ! C'est impossible...seigneur je vous en prie, faites que ce  
  
soit lui ou tuer moi ! [radical notre petit Hee-chan] Cette silhouette...c'est forcément  
  
la sienne... seul lui peut avoir un corps pareil...*  
  
_Le jeune homme accéléra le pas se rapprochant encore plus de sa cible qui   
  
continuait de marcher tranquillement. Soudain il attrapa la personne par le bars et   
  
la retourna mais fut déçu de voir une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et avec une longue   
  
natte_[sympa pour elle ! Et oui c'est pas Duo ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis contente de moi ! Non mais je suis pas si prévisible, ne ?]  
  
-Je... je suis désolée_ bégaya t-il_ *Oh mon dieu comme elle lui ressemble, la   
  
même stature [Duo : je ne suis pas une fille, Misao : Bah désolée c'est toi qui cultive ton   
  
côté androgyne !], les mêmes cheveux, le même visage angélique...*  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave _répondit-elle avec un grand sourire._  
  
*Elle a aussi son sourire... Je vais craquer pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui ? Pourquoi la vie   
  
est si cruelle [On se croirait dans une tragédie grecque].  
  
-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas beau-gosse ?  
  
-Tout va bien, excusez moi.  
  
-Vous êtes sur que ça va ?  
  
-Oui parfaitement _répondit-il agacé_. *Elle est conne ou quoi ? Combien de fois je   
  
dois le répéter.*  
  
-Généralement les personnes qui vont bien ne pleurent pas.  
  
-Pleurer ?  
  
-Oui à moins que je délire, ce sont bien des larmes qui coulent de tes beaux   
  
yeux.  
  
-Non c'est impossible _répondit-il en cueillant les fines gouttelettes d'eau._  
  
-Et pourtant. Voulez-vous en parler ?   
  
-Je...  
  
-Pas de problème ça restera entre nous.  
  
-... Pourquoi pas. Au point où j'en suis.  
  
-Parfait on se fait un MacDo c'est que je crève la dalle. Tu m'invites, on est   
  
d'accord.  
  
-...  
  
-Qui ne dit mot consent ! Allez Let's go !! _lui dit-elle le tirant par le bras_. -En fait    
  
c'est quoi ton nom ?  
  
-Heero.  
  
-Enchanté moi c'est evangeline. *C'est bizarre son prénom me dit quelque   
  
chose, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu.*  
  
*Elle est vraiment comme Duo, c'est incroyable. Deux Maxwells, le pauvre Wufei en   
  
aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Enfin son enthousiasme me fait du bien mais les   
  
souvenirs qui remontent à la surface sont douloureux.*  
  
*Ah il reprend son air triste... jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste... à part mon frère mais   
  
lui il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer, pour ne pas me rendre triste. Bon ma grande c'est   
  
ta bonne action de la journée : rendre ce sourire à ce beau-gosse et pourquoi pas le   
  
présenter à mon frère, c'est tout à fait son genre de mec et même si c'est pas son   
  
ame-soeur, ce sera une bonne occasion pour qu'ils se changent les idées en   
  
s'envoyant en l'air. Le tout est de savoir les préférences sexuelles de ce gars là.*  
  
-Tiens on a qu'à s'asseoir là.  
  
-Hn.  
  
*Parfait, un coin isolé... je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. De toute façon   
  
qu'il soit hétéro ou homo, il y aura toujours un gagnant. Après tout, il est vachement   
  
mignon alors... Bon aller j'ai une mission à accomplir.*  
  
_La jeune fille regarda intensément le japonais dans les yeux. Celui ci fut   
  
surpris de ce regard si pénétrant, comme si la jeune fille sondait son âme. Soudain  
  
le regard de la jeune fille devint extrêmement déterminé, ce regard si intense fit   
  
frissonner le soldat parfait. La jeune fille effleura la jambe d'Heero avec son pied   
  
puis remonta le long des fines jambes, mais néanmoins musclées, du japonais.  
  
Ce dernier, surpris, ne put esquisser un geste tandis que la jeune fille continuait   
  
son manège. Elle plaça son pied au niveau de l'entrejambe ce qui provoqua une   
  
énorme rougeur chez le japonais._  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas beau-gosse ?  
  
-Je... euh *Au secours! Mais pourquoi elle ressemble tant à Duo. Reprends-toi   
  
Heero! ce n'est pas Duo.*  
  
_Soudain Heero retrouva son regard glacial et vira vite fait bien fait le pied de la   
  
jeune fille qui, surprise, se cogna contre les pieds de la table et renversa son verre   
  
de coca sur sa jolie robe rouge._  
  
_La jeune fille très très énervée : _  
  
-Espèce de psychopathe mal élevé !!  
  
-C'est moi qui suis mal élevé ? On ne t'as jamais dit qu'on ne se comportait pas   
  
ainsi en public.  
  
-Oh tu es timide, tu préféres une chambre?  
  
-Les filles ne m'intéressent pas.  
  
-Quel dommage. *-Bingo petit frère, je te ramène "the perfect" amant* -Mais pas   
  
de problème j'ai la solution.  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
-Oui quand tu as un problème prend le chat skip tablet qui désincruste les taches   
  
en profondeur[un délire avec mes copines !Chercher pas à comprendre].  
  
-...  
  
-Non je rigole ! Bah fait pas cette tête Hee-chan !  
  
*Hee-chan... seul Duo m'appelait comme ça... Duo...*  
  
*Génial il a reprit son air tristounet ! C'est vraiment un cas ce mec ! putain plus déprimée   
  
tu meurs !! Bon comment lui remonter le moral ? Aller une bonne partie de jambes en   
  
l'air et c'est réglé, en plus ça fait d'une pierre deux coups puisque frérot lui aussi en   
  
profitera.*  
  
-Et si on allait faire un tour ?  
  
-Je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer.  
  
-Nan nan ! T'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Tu viens et tu te tais.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Pas de mais ! Let's go !!  
  
*Décidément cette fille est vraiment comme Duo !*  
  
_Evangeline_ [joli nom mon héroïne hein ?] _entraîna Heero hors du Mac Do et cela bien   
  
qu'ils n'avaient pas encore finis de manger mais elle n'oublia pas de prendre quelques   
  
frites au passage._  
  
  
  
  
  
**_A SUIVRE_**  
  
  
  



	5. drôle de coincidence

  
auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer :pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur   
  
review:  
  
**LIAN LANDRA: **Désolée de pas avoir fait la suite que tu espérais mais je me voyais mal faire un autre flashback, de plus j'avais pas envie d'étre super prévisible c'est pour ça que j'ai fait apparaitre la soeur de Duo. Quand au fait que je coupe à ce moment là c'est pour le suspens d'une part et d'autre part parce qu'elle était pas prête la suite que tu veux tant.Voilà bisous.  
  
**CHTITE ELFIE: **tu as bien raison Evangeline est la soeur de Duo et oui le fait qu'elle abandonne son déjeuner est assez surprenant mais bon elle est en face d'Hee-chan!^__^ en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
**  
CLTHO: **ne me tue pas voilà la fin! J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review car tu m'as fait le plus beau compliment que l'on peut espérer c'est-à-dire l'identification de la lectrice aux personnages ressentant ainsi leurs sentiments. Merci encore et gros bisous.  
  
  
  
  


**_ la création du couple heero&duo  
(ou le délire d'1 fanfikeuse complètement tordue et en mal d'inspiration)_**  


  
  
  
**5ème partie :** _drôle de coincidence_  
  
_Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une jolie maison toute   
simple mais extrêmement accueillante._  
  
  
-TADAM ça te plaît ? _demanda la jeune fille en tendant les bras pour montrer la maison._  
  
-C'est joli [oh ! vive le OOC!!]  
  
-Attend l'intérieur est encore plus beau ! C'est mon frère qui a fait la déco, il est trop doué !  
  
-Tu as un frère ?  
  
-Oui on a le même âge et on se ressemble.  
  
*Ils se ressemblent ? Se pourrait-il que se soit... non c'est impossible... s'il ne m'a pas trouvé pendant deux ans alors pourquoi maintenant ? Ce serait vraiment une drôle de coincidence..non ça ne peut pas être lui.*  
  
-Kikou c'est moi et je ne suis pas seule _cria la jeune fille._  
  
-J'arrive.  
  
*Non cette voix..je la reconnaîtrai entre milles même si elle est plus grave...*  
_  
Heero avait commencé à trembler comme une feuille dès qu'il avait reconnu la voix qui avait répondu. Le soldat parfait n'avait plus le contrôle de ses émotions, il tremblait comme une feuille et était comme tétanisé, en état de choc._  
  
-Alors bonne journée petite soeur ? _Duo stoppa net en voyant l'invité de sa soeur. _  
  
*Hee-chan... Oh my god mais c'est pas possible..Non ce n'est pas lui... non mais je rêve, je le cherche depuis deux ans sans résultat et voilà qu'il se retrouve chez moi comme ça ! Mais c'est pas vrai, il est encore plus sexy qu'avant ! Je vais lui sauter dessus, je vais le violer!!!OSKOUR!!!*  
_  
La jeune fille regardait la scène stupéfaite mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? Elle savait que ce gars aux yeux cobalt allait plaire à son frère mais qu'il en reste sans voix..ça non..ça relève du miracle. Attendez deux minutes... Flashback....Yeux cobalt ? Jap ? Heero ? Oh oh !! Oups boulette ! Super, de tous les gars qui se promènent dans la rue je tombe sur l'amour secret de mon frère ! Il va me tuer..ou peut-être pas vu la façon dont ils se dévorent des yeux..Bon il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser._  
  
  
**POV de Heero**  
  
Duo... tu es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs... ton visage n'a pas changé, tu as toujours ce visage angélique et ce sourire si chaleureux et lumineux. Par contre tu as pris quelques centimètres et c'est un euphémisme, tu dois me dépasser de 10 bons centimètres, ton corps est toujours aussi fin et svelte mais tu es plus musclé... un vrai dieu, ta voix est plus grave, plus sensuelle... Duo comme tu m'as manqué, ça me fait du bien d'enfin te revoir même si le souvenir de ces années passées loin de toi ressurgissent également  
  
  
**POV de Duo**  
  
Oh my god! Oh my god ! Oh my god ! Douche froide là tout de suite ! Mais ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi canon ! Et c'est quoi ces fringues ? Où est passé l'éternel mocheté de débardeur vert hein ? Cette chemise blanche... c'est... de l'incitation au viol !!! Elle moule parfaitement son corps à cause de la transpiration et elle est transparente laissant à la vue de tous ce torse si musclé, si parfait... Oh my god! Oh my god ! Oh my god![et vive le copié-collé et les rediffusions de friends!!] Je vais mourir... non... je VEUX mourir !!  
  
  
  
_Une fois le reluquage intensif effectué des deux côtés, nos deux bishonens se regardèrent dans les yeux puis baissèrent la tête, embarrassés, ne sachant que dire._  
  
  
**POV de Duo**  
  
Bon Duo, Ok tu te calmes... Tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus ! Non pas touche ! Aller trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Non impossible... pas dans cet état.. Bon c'est pas grave dis n'importe quoi du moment que ça détend l'atmosphère !!  
  
  
-Je... euh *Whaouh bravo Maxwell, ça aide beaucoup !*  
  
_Heero quand à lui observait le natté qui avait rougi aussi gêné que lui, semble t'il, par la situation._  
  
  
  
**POV de Heero**  
  
Comme il est beau quand il rougit... ah Duo... j'ai trop attendu. J'ai laissé passer ma chance une fois mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.  
  
  
_Heero s'approche félinement de l'américain, celui-ci ne put esquisser un geste, totalement absorbé par le regard envoûtant du japonais. Il se pencha doucement vers lui et s'apprêta à capturer les lèvres tentatrices de son compagnon. Et...  
  
Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Non c'est une blague!!Et puis quoi encore vous oubliez mon côté sadique là !!!  
  
Donc reprenons Heero s'avança pour embrasser l'américain mais..._  
  
  
  
_VLAN[_çà c'est le bruit d'une claque]   
  
  
-...  
  
-Non mais puis quoi encore ? Tu disparais pendant deux ans sans rien dire et tu crois t'en sortir comme ça. Je t'ai cherché sans relâche pendant tout ce temps, j'ai même cru que t'étais mort. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait, pas seulement à moi mais à tous ceux qui te connaissent. Tu nous as abandonné Heero. Pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi comme un voleur ? Pourquoi m'as tu brisé ?   
  
  
_  
Duo ne put continuer tremblant de rage contenue et versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Soudain ses jambes le lâchèrent et il ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes du soldat parfait qui l'entourant de ses bras avait amorti sa chute. Heero laissa ses bras autour de la taille fine de son compagnon qui nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule pour y verser toute sa peine.  
  
_  
-Excuse moi tenshi, j'ai eu peur.  
  
_Duo releva la tête à l'entente de ce mot.  
_  
  
-Peur ? Tu te fous de moi ?!! Toi, le soldat parfait avoir peur ?  
  
-Duo tu sais très bien que l'on ne m'a jamais appris à ressentir, je ne savais comment réagir face aux sentiments qui naissaient en moi à mon insu. J'ai pris peur.  
  
-Tu aurais du me le dire, on en aurait parlé!  
  
-Je sais, j'ai fais une bêtise mais je suis là maintenant et je veux me faire pardonner.   
  
-Ça va pas être aussi facile bougonna Duo avec sa tête de je-suis-triste-car-j'ai-pas-eu-de-dessert.  
  
-Je suis sur que je vais trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner...  
  
_  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le japonais captura les lèvres boudeuses de l'américain et lui offrit un tendre baiser pour se faire pardonner._  
  
-Je suis pardonné ?  
  
-Je sais pas...  
  
_Heero ré-embrassa son démon plus passionnément cette fois.  
_  
-Et maintenant?  
  
-Non pas encore.  
  
_Le japonais soupira, décidément quand Duo faisait ses caprices... il allait devoir tout donner. Alors il embrassa avec fougue son shinigami en faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans cet échange. Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme lui renvoya un magnifique sourire pour réponse et sans plus un mot, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du natté qui se coucha et enlaça son nouveau petit ami qui répondit avec un plaisir non dissimulé à cette douce étreinte. Puis, épuisés par toutes ses émotions, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le matin, ils furent réveillés par une tornade brune hurlant un "YAAATTAAA !!!" mémorable, à la vue de ce joli couple et qui sauta sur le lit le cassant au passage obligeant les deux jeunes hommes à se lever et à pourchasser l'enquiquineuse pour lui faire payer cette intrusion dans leur intimité._  
  
  
  
  
**_FIN_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. la vie chez les MaxwellYui

auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer :seule evangéline est à moi  
  
genre : yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur   
  
review :   
  
**Lunicorne, Deathslave :** mici beaucoup pour vos reviews^^  
  
**Poufette : **kikou petite soeur virtuelle^^ et oui le 01&02 c'est mignon^^ contente que ça te plaise^^  
  
**Onna Heera : **mici d'avoir lu alors que t'avais d'autres choses à faire^^ et oui Hee-chan peut aussi être très chaud^^ quand à mes tendances... c'est un secret.  
  
** Miko-tenshi :** alors c'est ta fic préférée^^c'est cool^^c'est en effet la fic qui plait le plus^^ surtout grace à la scène du psy^^j'espère que tu seras pas déçue par cette suite^^  
  
**Angelinadelacour : **ah hentai !!!(comme moi^^)nan nan ils sont habillés(ils ont un drap autour de la taille^^)quand aux voisins je suis sure que ça leur plairait surtout si c'est des voyeurs comme nous^^  
  
**Yuna-chan : **je t'avais dit que la suite était pas prévue mais j'ai eu une idée lumineuse^^alors voilà la suite^^enjoy^^  
  
**Yami-rose: **comment va la fan de Hee-chan ? j'espère que tu vas apprécier^^  
  
**Law-sama : **et oui pas de lemon ^^gomen^^c'était prévu mais y'a eu un problème...y'a pas non plus de lemon dans ce chapitre(je préfére te prévenir^^)mais j'espère qu'il te plaira comme même.  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
**_la création du couple heero&duo  
(ou le délire d'1 fanfikeuse complètement tordue et en mal d'inspiration)_**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**6ème partie** : la vie chez les Maxwell-Yui  
  
  
  
  
*Ah je suis content, je suis avec mon hee-chan !!!!!!!* _Duo était en train d'admirer son amant endormi à ses côtés._  
*I'm happy !I'm happy !I'm happy !*[ça prouve que même le bonheur rend dingue mais bon c'est normal quand le bonheur se résume à un bô jap avec un un bô petit cul et des pu***** yeux de glace^^]  
  
_Duo était en train de s'agiter dans son lit en pensant à son petit chiri d'amour allongé à ses côtés, avec son bras en travers de son torse et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du natté. Ce dernier, qui agitait les bras et les pieds tellement il était content, finit par réveiller son amant qui se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en voyant cette furie s'agiter sous les couvertures sans raison apparente. Il se demandait s'il restait une place à l'asile pour son compagnon._  
  
-Duo ?  
  
_Le natté se figea, une grosse goutte avait pris place sur sa tête, il était devenu blanc et tremblant _[cf Fruits basket^^]_ et, de plus, un oiseau passa_ [cf city hunter]_; cela vous donne une idée du ridicule de la situation... Bon maintenant Duo réfléchissait à vive allure, d'ailleurs on pouvait aprecevoir un peu de fumée s'échapper de son cerveau en ébullition... Il réfléchissait à une solution pour se sortir de cette situation très embarassante tout en prouvant à son Hee-chan qu'il aimeuh et qu'il adoreuh que non il était pas cinglé du moins pas plus que d'habitude._ [Duo : je rêve où tu es en train de me ridiculiser, moi le grand shinigami ? Misao : tu te rappelles du chapitre 3 avec la séance de psy ?; Duo : Hai scène mémorable; Misao : et bien la muse qui m'a frappée ce jour-là est celle qui me guide aujourd'hui; Duo pas très rassuré : ah et ça va donner quoi ? Misao avec un grand sourire sadique à la Shiguré : tu vas souffrir !!; Duo : nnnnnaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn !!!]  
  
*Ah j'ai trouvé ! La solution miracle pour tous types de problème c'est...*  
  
_Le natté se jeta sur son compagnon et l'embrassa fougueusement comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas parce que son amant était prêt à prendre l'annuaire pour trouver l'asile le plus proche_ [c'est à 10 mns d'ici Hee-chan ça s'appelle le royaume de Sank^^Devinez qui est la directrice ?]  
_Quand le baiser cessa, Duo arbora un grand sourire, visiblement très content de lui, mais..._  
  
-Duo que faisais-tu ?  
  
*SHIT*  
  
_Duo lui fit un grand sourire et posa ses lèvres sur le cou halé de son jap préféré y déposant de multiples baisers._  
  
-Duo répond moi...  
  
_Duo accentua les caresses mordillant le lobe de l'oreille d'Heero qui commença à s'agiter sous cette douce torture et en oublia ses questions qu'il délaissa au profit de ses gémissements._  
  
*And the winner is...me, Duo maxwell, best boyfriend of the world!!!*  
  
***********************  
  
_Quand les deux jeunes hommes descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, ils furent accueillis par Evangeline qui, comme d'habitude, arborait le fameux sourire made in Maxwell et sponsorisé par Colgate. Elle reçut en retour le même sourire de la part de son frère et un hochement de tête de la part d'Heero._  
  
*Tiens bizarre d'habitude j'ai au moins droit à un bonjour. Il a l'air fatigué le Hee-chan, quand à Duo il sourit beaucoup trop, il a vraiment l'air niais [Duo : non mais t'arrête oui; Misao : gomen je suis d'une humeur taquine^^] Je vois... mon cher frère a encore du se sortir d'une situation embarrassante en utilisant sa botte secrête : le sport de chambre... pauvre Hee-chan, Duo va le tuer à ce rythme là[tiens ça me donne envie d'écouter rhythm emotion, je vous le dit même si vous vous en fichez^^mais bon il est 7 heures du mat' alors on attendra pour la zic...quoique un petit peu de hard-rock pour réveiller mes voisins...^^], dire qu'ils sont ensembles depuis un mois déjà.*  
_  
Le pauvre soldat parfait pouvait à peine s'asseoir sans faire une grimace de douleur, la jeune fille eut pitié de lui et jeta un regard désapprobateur à son frère qui lui répondit par le sourire-n°10 de la panoplie Maxwell, le sourire-je-suis-un-pauvre-innocent... qui n'a pas réussit à convaincre sa soeur qui secoua la tête, las des pitreries de son frère qui, bien qu'adorable, était parfois insupportable._  
  
_Et voilà comment se déroule le quotidien des Maxwell-Yui, les deux Maxwell s'échangeant les rôles de pitre et le pauvre Hee-chan subissant leur foudre mais bon il était récompensé chaque soir par son amant qui se faisait pardonner de manière assez particulière... Quand à la jeune Maxwell elle dormait rarement de la nuit à cause du boucan des deux autres mais elle était contente pour eux même si elle se sentait seule, son frère s'occupant de son amant et ne pouvant donc être présent aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Néanmoins elle gardait le sourire car elle savait qu'un jour elle aussi rencontrerait sa moitié même si elle devait attendre longtemps comme son frère._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
A SUIVRE_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. retrouvailles

**  
**

auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer :seule evangéline est à moi  
  
genre : yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 01&02  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur   
  
review :   
  
Lian Landra : kikou^^merci pour ta review^^quand à friends c'est en effet dans un autre contexte(c'est pour un guide pas comme els autres^^)... quand aux manières de Duo de faire passer certaines choses... bah c'est Duo!!Fallait s'y attendre^^ Ravie que tu es pu te détendre en lisant cette fic^^C'est fait pour^^**  
**gros bisous^^  
P.S : vi j'ai lu le volume 9 de fruits basket et j'ai adoré^^  
  
**Yami-rose : **merci pour ta review^^ C'est vrai que Duo parait cinglé^^J'étais d'humeur taquoine alors voilà^^  
  
**Poufette : **t'inquiète elle va pas rester longtemps seule notre chère héroïne^^ Tu vas voir avec qui elle va finir^^  
  
**Yuna-chan : **et vi j'oublie pas la petite soeur^^et comme tu vois la première partie du chapitre est consacrée à nos deux chéris^^alors c'est bon^^Bisous^^  
**  
  
**

  
LA CRÉATION DU COUPLE HEERO/DUO   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**chapitre 7 : retrouvailles**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Duo était excité comme une puce tout comme sa soeur, la raison de ce comportement, bien qu'il soit habituel chez les Maxwell, était la venue des autres g-boys que Duo n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans. Heero non plus n'avait vu aucun des autres pilotes mais son attitude était plus "normale" que celle des énergumènes Maxwell. _  
  
  
**  
Flash-back**  
  
  
_Il a un mois environ, Duo avait fait un coup de déprime... et quand Heero avait réussi à le faire parler après plus de trois heures passées à le raisonner et à le consoler, le natté lui avait avoué que les autres pilotes lui manquaient maintenant qu'il était heureux, il voulait partager ce bonheur avec ses amis. Alors Heero avait entrepris des recherches, il avait trouver Quatre facilement, le jeune blond étant à la tête de l'entreprise familiale qui était devenue la plus dynamique des entreprises. Du même coup, il avait trouvé Trowa, l'acrobate étant l'amant du jeune P.D.G. Par contre il manquait Wufei... il avait disparu... et n'avait laissé aucune trace, pas étonnant pour un soldat. Mais le japonais avait promis à son amant de tous les retrouver et Duo lui avait fait un grand sourire et un smack sonore sur la joue pour le remercier et avait immédiatement retrouvé le sourire. Heero avait donc passé tout son temps libre à rechercher le chinois, il avait retrouvé sa trace chez les preventers mais il avait démissionné du jour au lendemain, mais le dossier ne mentionnait aucun motif pour expliquer ça. Il décida donc d'aller trouver le supérieur hiérarchique de Wufei mais l'homme ne put l'aider, il lui confirma que l'agent Chang était parti du jour au lendemain et qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune explication, l'homme avait tout fait pour le garder, l'agent Chang étant une excellente recrue mais le chinois avait décliné toutes ses offres. Heero sortit de cet entretien sans aucun indice pour retrouver Wufei... Il croisa Sally dans le couloir... Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à demande au médecin, la coéquipière de Wufei chez les preventers... Sally, visiblement très contente de le voir, lui sauta dessus le serrant dans ses bras et le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui parla de Wufei et lui demanda des explications, la jeune femme baissa la tête visiblement gênée et attristée. Là le japonais imagina le pire... serait-il arrivé quelque chose de grave au chinois... ? Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans le jardin et la jeune femme commença à parler.  
Elle lui raconta que le chinois était tombé amoureux d'elle mais que de son côté elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié et une grande affection pour le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Wufei s'était mis en colère, pleurant et criant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça... elle voulut s'expliquer et le consoler mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps s'en allant et claquant la porte. Le lendemain matin, le jeune fille avait trouvé le casier de son coéquipier vide et elle apprit, par son patron, le départ de Wufei.  
Heero raconta ça à son amant qui en tomba sur le cul sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis il supplia Heero de continuer les recherches, le chinois ayant sûrement besoin d'amis près de lui. Le japonais accepta ne pouvant résister à l'attaque chibi eyes de son compagnon. Il reprit ses recherches avec plus d'ardeur et retrouva la trace du chinois sur la colonie L5 bis, colonie nouvellement créée, où un sanctuaire accueille les familles ou descendants des habitants morts sur L5. Dès que le japonais a appris l'inauguration de ce lieu de recueillement, il a pensé que Wufei serait là-bas et il a eu raison. Après il a fallut le trouver dans les registres ce qui n'a pas était facile, étant donné qu'il y avait beaucoup de chinois, descendants des immigrants de L5. Mais à force de patience, Heero avait réussi à retrouver leur ami et l'avait invité, Wufei bien qu'un peu réticent au début accepta l'invitation après avoir reçu diverses menaces de mort de la part du japonais ainsi que des millions de coups de téléphone et mails de Quatre.  
  
  
C'était le temps des retrouvailles... Heero était content que son travail acharné ait donné ce résultat. Il allait revoir ses amis et Duo était heureux, heureux comme jamais... Et Evangéline aussi était heureuse, elle avait hâte de rencontrer les autres pilotes de gundam, Duo lui avait beaucoup parlé d'eux...   
_  
  
**POV de EVANGELINE :**  
  
  
Ah je suis super contente !!! Je vais enfin rencontrer les amis de mon frangin !!! Yatttaaaa!!!! J'ai hâte de rencontrer le blondinet, non seulement parce que c'est le monsieur Winner de la winner corp mais aussi parce que d'après Duo c'est un ange... Quand à son compagnon, Duo m'a dit que je n'allais pas avoir l'occasion de le cerner parce qu'il allait rester muet... c'est dommage... je voudrais tous les connaître... Quand au chinois, Duo m'a dit qu'il était macho, colérique, étroit d'esprit... Je sens que je vais pas l'aimer celui-là ! S'il me fait une seule remarque misogyne... je le tue !   
Ah on sonne !!!! C'est eux !!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
**POV D' Heero**  
  
  
Et voilà au lieu d'aller ouvrir ils s'agitent comme des cabris sautant comme des sauterelles... Ces deux-là sont pas parents pour rien ! Bon il vaut mieux que j'aille ouvrir sinon ils vont rester dehors.  
J'ouvre la porte et une tête blonde me saute dessus... Quatre tu changeras jamais, toujours aussi expressif... Soudain j'entend une voix demander à Quatre de me lâcher car je deviens bleu... Il était temps... Et là j'évite de justesse une bombe humaine qui saute sur Quatre et le fait tomber au seul... et ils rient tous deux aux éclats... les meilleurs amis de nouveau réunis... En parlant de meilleurs amis, je constate que Trowa me regarde un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
  
-Depuis quand tu souris toi ?  
  
-Depuis que tu fais de même _me répond t-il._  
  
-Hn, influence de Duo.  
  
-Influence de Quatre.  
  
-En parlant de ces deux-là ils semblent aimer le sol.  
  
-Oui on dirait bien.  
  
-Sois le bienvenue chez nous Trowa.  
  
-Merci je suis content de te revoir.  
  
-Entre et détache les deux sangsues.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Trowa détache nos deux amants et avant de pouvoir esquisser un geste le blond se jette sur Evangeline pour lui faire un gros câlin et la jeune fille tombe à terre sous le point de l'arabe... décidément. Je me tourne vers le dernier invité... Wufei... tu as bien changé. Tes yeux n'ont plus cette lueur de fierté... ton regard est si triste... Wufei...   
  
-Bienvenue Wufei.  
  
-Yui.   
  
  
  
Il me fait un signe de la tête, il n'a pas changé... il appelle toujours les autres par leurs noms de famille... et il ne parle que le strict nécessaire.   
Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer pendant que je vois Duo et Quatre parlaient gaiement et Trowa saluait Evangeline, Wufei rentre et reste stoïque. Pendant que je lui jette un coup d'oeil je sens un courant d'air passer... Duo... j'aurais du m'en douter. Mon amant a retrouvé ses habitudes et a sauté sur le chinois mais Wufei ne cille même pas... il ne s'énerve même pas... Son état est pire que je ne le pensais. Duo se détache de lui et me regarde tristement, il est blessé. Je viens vers lui et le prend dans mes bras, il pose sa tête sur mon torse et je caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Quatre ne va pas mieux, il a une main posée sur son coeur et affiche un air triste tandis que Trowa l'enlace tendrement. Evangeline regarde son frère avec tristesse puis elle regarde Wufei qui n'a pas changé d'expression.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE **  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
